


Flowering Geisha

by frostylicker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Genderbending, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostylicker/pseuds/frostylicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| Just an over all character overview for my main Character Kaida. I will be writing about him and his sticky situation later. Just wanted some feed back on his character and see how the public would like this type of story. ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowering Geisha

Kaida Kawaguchi has a secret, one that could make or break her geisha career and maybe even make her lose her life. Kaida was born Masaaki Yamauchi the sixth son of a large family in small village near Okinawa. When he was younger his parents sold him off to merchants looking for strong boys to do some work for them in large cities. It was from there that he got a job at a government office to run errands for rich people in Kyoto. One day when he was running an errand to a geisha a house he was stopped at the front steps as the ladies inside looked him over. They were surprised to see such feminine features in a such a young boy of 13 years. 

His skin was a soft and as pale as any noble lady's skin even though he did hard labor everyday. His shaggy black hair was shiny and soft, something that all the girls in the geisha house envied. He looked like a young girl of 10 then a boy hitting puberty. Even when he talked it was in hush tones and gentle words. Nothing about him screamed that there was a male standing before them. That day the geisha house bought his contract from the government office and secretly changed his name to Haruko Kawaguchi, the boy that he was died that day as they made him go to the springs with the other girls and mediate in the icy cold waterfall to purify himself. From then on he was trained to become a woman and if he had shown any progress in doing so, slowly work towards becoming a geisha.

It took Masaaki many years to master the art of becoming a woman and during his transformation they hit some bumps in the road, but nothing they couldn't handle. He was just a little bit too tall for a woman, but he was slender and held more of a feminine form than that of a boy. He had a slim shoulders, a taper waist that flowed into well sized hips for a slim, tall woman. His face had a strong jawline but his small nose, large amber eyes and full lips made into a woman that many men couldn't keep their eyes off of. The one set back all the woman in the geisha house thought they would have the most problem with was his voice, but that too was a quick fix. He learn to turn his deeper voice into a husky purr that any man wanted whispered into his ear. 

Yes Masaaki went from a low born peasant to a high class and most wanted geisha. His seductive attitude towards men and woman helped create a name for himself. He was graceful and luring, something that shone through his dancing, social skills, and other party activities that he performed in. Almost all other geishas and maikos a like cared for him and treated him with respect. When he was a maiko himself, he was given the Kaida or Little Dragon. His older sister had given it to him, knowing that he would use the name proudly. Now that he was one of the elite geisha in Kyoto, the only ones who know what he truly is are the elders of his house and some of the senior girls living with him, all swore into silence. The woman in charge of the house even forged his mizuage. 

Kaida thought that he was living the life, though not one he would have ever chosen. He loved all the other girls like family and it showed when he would be a great hostess and allow others to shine in his spotlight from time to time. He just never knew that he his secret would be found out so easily by one the men that adored him.


End file.
